I should have known better
by Wally-Waterson
Summary: Things were meant to be all okay,but People had ideas. (Bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1:It will never be the same

_**Greetings to all people ^^ This will be my 1st fanfiction,something i scribbled during lesson time.I hope all of you like it ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon,only the OCs**_

* * *

I should have known better than to trust him. With everything I cared for and cherished wasted. He threw me into the abyss of heartbreak as he casually pushed me side and walked off. I should have known better, I should not have loved him  
/It was not a fine day, in fact it was quite a bad one, a catastrophe in fact. It was my god damned birthday. That meant a lot of energy will be wasted acting positive.

"Aargh why do they even celebrate this? So god damn annoying!" I said to myself.

The only one who can help me is him. Getting up from bed, I went to take a shower and brushed my teeth. I then proceeded to have my morning food, also known as breakfast. But since it was my god damned birthday, it was quite a delightful treat. Probably the only good in this day other than the free presents and cake. As I left the house, my mom yelled

"Happy Birthday sweetie,have a wonderful time!"

Channeling the little positive energy I had in me, I replied in a 'cheerful' tone

"Thanks, You too!"

It drained the majority of my energy but it had to be done to satisfy society. Arriving at school, I immediately rushed to our classroom and sat on his chair,it was amusing to do so,his reactions were always so funny. Right when he entered the classroom,I jumped on him,forcing him to fall on the ground as I hugged him tight.

"Good morning Honey"

I whispered into his ear,causing his face to burn up instantly.

"Morning Wally,please get off me"

He stuttered out. With a grin I replied

"But I love heat waves your body emits for me and also the feeling of your nice body..."

I trailed off and went to his ear once more and whispered

"I also enjoy how your heartbeat increases every second,Hazel"

That was when I could feel the steam oozing out of his ears from embarrassment. He reacts in the most perfect way possible. I got off him and went back to my seat. He walked next to me and said

"Happy Birthday Honey"

I grinned,content with how the morning class started,the teacher came in with a girl who followed. The teacher introduced her as Caitlyn and and gave her a seat next to Hazel. Why the seat next to Hazel out of every other guy possible? She immediately hit it off with Hazel and they talked for every lesson,it annoyed my eyes and ears to hear hr very voice,I would need to do something after lessons

When the bell rang I stormed straight to Hazel,interrupting his conversation with Caitlyn. I kept questioning him about why he keeps talking to Cait,clearly being jealous and wanted him to comfort me,assuring me it was nothing. But then he stood up for Caitlyn while she giggled at Hazel,making him blush a little. I was shocked from the fact that he seemed to be enjoying Caitlyn more than me. He then said one line that made me drop.

"Maybe because I don't want to be gay anymore,maybe I want to be normal,so don't ever talk to me you freak."

I started crying as he pushed me away,hand in hand with Caitlyn. As he walked away I wondered,why did I ever fall in love with him...

* * *

**Well that is that. The name Caitlyn i got from the game League Of Legends,Hazel I got from my friend and Wally from me ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed that and see all of you soon,Reviews would be lovely :3  
**

**I know that there aren't many league characters in and there are others but I will add them in ^^**

**Expect some piltover characters coming in**


	2. Chapter 2:A plan unfolds

_**First thing I would like to **_**_apologize for how horrible the 1st chapter was. The seating thing made no sense at all to me, probably made none to you too. Also how Caitlyn and Hazel hit it off so fast is probably surprising .~. So maybe this chapter can clarify some things which it won't cause it is completely stupid and also makes no sense case you were wondering I'm gonna be doing this chap in Hazel's POV,sorry if I did this horribly since it is my 1st fanfiction and it is a multichapter since I hate leaving things hanging_**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon_**

* * *

Waking up in the morning, I already knew what was going to happen 1st thing I stepped into the classroom. It is the same every single morning and even though my body loves the sensation my mind cannot handle the emotional stress that it goes through every time he does it. Oh why do I love him, the feeling so great but why does it feel so wrong. Maybe I need a break from all of these things happening,a break from him. I picked up my alarm clock from the side of my bed and stared at it for a while,trying to make out the numbers in red. "6:55 a.m" Oh crap I'm going to be late for school.

I quickly got out of bed and took a quick shower,putting on my clothes with ease.I went to grab my hazel striped messenger bag with most of my textbooks and worksheets that I packed last night. Somehow I always know when I'm gonna wake up late and pack my stuff in advance, it has saved me in a lot of situations. As I rushed out of my house I stuffed some biscuits in my mouth that was on the dining table. Oh how I love the crunchiness of these treats,they somehow allow me to be less stressed about the world around me even if for the slightest second. But facing reality is something I have to do so I continued to make my way to school,dashing across the pavements and passing every red man with car honks going off at how life hates me. Luckily I reached school at 7:05 a.m and won't be late. When I looked around I realized something,the school is half empty. As the thought lingered in my mind for a while,something hit me hard on the head. Literally and not literally. A basketball hit me and I know why the school was so empty.

"Hey! Sorry about that." Someone came running up to me in a bright red top and black shorts,he must have been the guy who shot the basketball at me. "No worries,no harm done." I replied simply and passed him the face turned slightly red as he caught the ball and went to continue the game with friends. Why would his face turn red? Never mind,the important thing is that I am not late since today is a late day and we assemble only at 8:15. Every god damn Monday I forget this fact and I end up making myself all exhausted from running. I hate how dumb I can get. I then walked to the cafeteria to get a drink and cool down before going to class to assemble.

Finishing the little bit of ice milo,I returned the cup to the drink store counter and made my way to class. I completely forgot what was obviously expected and got jumped on and I felt my chest tighten from a firm grip. "Good morning Honey" his voice made me burn up instantly. I proceeded to try and get him off me.

"Morning Wally,please get off me" I stuttered out. Wally showed a grin on his face as he continued to speak

"But I love the heat waves your body emits for me and also the feeling of your nice body..." His face went to my ear and in a hushed tone he whispered "I also enjoy how your heartbeat increases every second Hazel."

My head went into an overheated state as I felt steam leaving my ears. He got off me and went to his seat. I picked up my bag and brushed the dust off my shirt as I walked to my seat. When I was at Wally's seat I told him "Happy Birthday Honey." He seemed content with my words and I went to take my seat.

Our teacher then walked into our class with a girl which seemed like a new kid. The teacher introduced her as Caitlyn and gave her a seat next to me. This was the perfect opportunity for me to finally distract myself from Wally. As she sat down,I immediately started conversing with her. We laughed and talked any opportunity that was provided for us and I saw Wally's face burn with pure anger and jealousy. The plan worked out perfectly when Caitlyn asked me out,I was all for it and hoped it would help me.

When the bell rang,Wally came up and interrupted me and Caitlyn as we were talking about our favorite colors. He was like a machine gun,firing questions without giving me a time to answer all of them. I simply defended all of his accusations of Caitlyn being a witch and making me her doll. It was more like the other way around but that is a secret only I shall know for now. When Caitlyn giggled at our little dispute I blushed a little,making Wally much more angry. Then I told him something that seemed to have struck a chord. " Maybe because I don't want to be gay anymore,maybe I want to be normal. So don't ever talk to me you freak." I calmly pushed Wally aside as he started crying and fell on the ground. What a drama queen. I held Caitlyn's hand and walked away from the scene.

* * *

_**I am honestly very sorry for delaying the plot as I have yet to think of one as of now. I am a horrible person I know. I am happy that I managed to finish this chapter before school my weekend ends.I will try my best to update the 3rd chapter in 7 days time since I will probably try to finish watching south park and start a new fic about it.I have some of the plot planned out for that one. This one will be updated but just won't have too much attention from me. Reviews would be lovely and see all of you soon~**_


	3. Chapter 3:An interference in the plan

_Hello guys I am finally advancing in the plot a bit,after thinking about it for a while I came up with it which seems highly unlikely but it happens. Please do leave feedback in the __**Review Section **__as it helps me_ **_Improve my plot or way of writing _**_and it will all be __**Greatly Appreciated. **__Anyways here is the new chapter of this story and it will once again be in the __**POV **__of just to clarify,Wally is from pokemon. The green haired rival in the 3rd generation of the game. Not "Water Wally" or Wally from "Where's Wally" which is also known as "Where's Waldo"_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon,only the OCs**_

* * *

**Wally's POV**

That day I went home,with a broken heart and probably red puffy face considering all the crying I did when Hazel left. I didn't even know I was capable of crying for so long and I liked Hazel so much. When I got home I didn't even bother to greet my mom or dad. I went straight to my room and slammed the door shut and locking it. I lied down on my bad and stared into the ceiling. What should I do now,most of my life was dedicated to him but now all of that has been taken away.

I slowly began to cry again,and slowly I fell asleep,with tears still rolling down my cheeks and my mind still thinking about him and rejection.

**Narrator's POV**

The next day Wally woke up with a massive pain in the back. Struggling to get up,he fell down on the floor and stayed like that for a few hours. Luckily it was a Saturday and no one came in to bother him. He continued to look around his room. It was quite a unique room for a 14 year old boy. A desk with a laptop taking up half the desk with a table lamp on top. Posters of Pokemon was all around and right above the bed was a picture of Hazel,blushing deeply during their first date.

**xxFlashbackxx**

"Wally please don't let go of me" Hazel was grabbing Wally's arm. They were in a extremely crowded shopping mall standing in line to take a picture with a cosplayer. There are a lot of people crowding around them and they could easily get lost in the crowd if they don't stick together like glue. "It's okay Hazel,I won't let go" He gave Hazel a comforting smile before stepping forward next to the cosplayer."Hi my friend here really likes you and he wants to take a picture" Hazel blushed deeply before standing next to the cosplayer. He smiled nervously next to the cosplayer and Wally snapped the picture.

**xxEndFlashbackxx**

Wally stood up and changed himself,wiping off all the tears from his face in the process. He put on his white plain t-shirt,brown jeans along with his favorite green jacket. He took some cash and walked out of the house,wondering around the area. Normally he would be sitting in front of his computer just scrolling through random stuff online but he wasn't exactly in the best of moods. Walking around he found himself at a park and saw someone sitting there by himself having a sort of picnic. Thinking nothing else could probably go wrong,he went up to the guy for socializing purposes.

**Wally's POV**

"Hi,never seen you around here before,may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" I said to the young guy sitting under the tree happily eating a doughnut. "Oh,it's D..Diamond but u can call me Dia for short,um...what's yours?" He reminds me of Hazel,the way they speak. "I'm Wally,great knowing you. So why are you having a picnic all alone here?" He replied shortly after "Oh.. well i told my friends that we would be having a picnic today here. But i guess they had other things to do. But i don't mind .. would you like to join me?" Oh well,since I had nothing better to do on a Saturday. "Sure." I sat myself down opposite of him and took a bite into his doughnut. "Um...that one is already taken." What was he talking about? I looked at his hands,and then back to mine,and then to his,and back to mine. Realization hit me.

"Omg,I'm so sorry" I passed the doughnut back and felt heat around my face,probably blushing. "Um...here is a plate of fresher ones" He passed some to me and I took a bite into one. It was so good I cannot believe my taste buds. "Wow,these are amazing! Did you make these yourselves?" "Ehehe.. well yea. Actually everything you see here...I made it all." That by itself deserved compliments. "You're really good! Surprised you aren't famous yet." He smiles slightly "I actually got called to do a cooking show but declined,didn't want to leave all my friends." He's so thoughtful. "But sadly they have things to do,but I don't mind being with others right now,thanks for being here. But why are you here exactly?" I didn't want to lie to such a person,it would hurt me. "I'm just wondering around,finding something to do. And I stumbled upon a new friend" I gave him a smile,something I don't usually do,especially to people I meet for the first time ever. But he's different. He thanked me and told me to dig in to the food. I continued enjoying the delicious donuts. "Hey Wally,do you have any other friends?" I didn't really expect that question to pop out of no where,I don't feel like replying. I kept silent for a while but his silent stare is really hard to ignore. "Right now I don't actually have friends." He frowned a little,why was seeing him sad making me feel bad. "Oh! You might like this." He suddenly broke out of his sadness and pulled out a basket. Inside were three delicious looking cupcakes. "You can take one and eat it if you like." I took one and bit into it. The next moment was something that I hope I would remember for my life. I was tasting pure happiness in the shape of a delicious treat,and it was made by him. I squealed in delight."Omg these are so delicious,I am sorry for wasting your happiness." I guess I was making some stupid face because he smiled when he looked at my face "No worries,I'm always happy to share." He is an angel,he must be one.

**Dia's POV**

Wally finished the cupcake after taking extremely slow bites. He must really like it to savoir it for such an extended time. He finishes it soon after. "That tasted like heaven,thanks Dia,one of the best gifts i have ever received. I have no idea how to repay you." How could he even think of repaying me,when his company is something I have yet to repay for. He was complimenting me too much. "Uhh...it's not necessary,but we have one cupcake left,what do you suppose we do with it?" I was thinking of cutting it into half but I didn't have a knife.

As if he read my mind,he took out a pocket knife from his pocket. Does he carry that around everywhere? "Let's share it!" He cuts the cupcake into half and gives me a part. I quickly finished mine,to see his expression again. He is so cute,eating that slowly and his face is a bonus. "This is really just like heaven, I feel like I met an angel to deliver heaven to me." An angel? That can't be true. "Nah,I'm nothing close to that." He frowned slightly and shot a question. "So I haven't seen you around before,where are you from?" Is he really interested in me of all people? "I came from the Sinnoh region." He seems a little surprised. "Wow,I heard it is really cold up there,how are you finding Hoenn?" I thought momentarily. "A little too hot for my taste but very refreshing.I guess I'm not used to the weather since it is my first time travelling out of Sinnoh."

"So are you staying here for a short time or permanently?" I thought for a bit. "I guess I'll stay here for a few months to get away from it all I guess. Home is quite stressful considering I am who I am. Also please don't ask about it." He seems sad that I didn't want him asking more question,but I didn't want to give out too much private information. "Well can I come over to wherever you're staying,I'm kinda bored right now." For some reason I wanted to be with him more so I told him."Sure,why not,except it is an hour walk." He smiled and told me to wait where I am. I packed my food in my bad while he ran in a certain direction. When I was done,he returned with a bicycle. "Hop On!" I got behind him and he started cycling to where I was pointing. "Wahhhhhhhhhh!" He's going so fast,oh my god. He immediately slowed down and asked if I was okay. "I'm fine...hopefully we're close." I then wrapped my arms around his waist which caused him to immediately jump. He gave me a questioning stare. "So I don't fall off!" I grinned as I told him. He blushed a deep red and turned around to try and hide it and started cycling. I soon started finding myself falling in love with him.

* * *

_I am sorry if you did not like it. I know I am not the best out there but improvements can be made in the __**Review Section **__where I read every thing you send me. If you would like to private message me this is my __**Account of use**__ (Creek Tweaker) on facebook.I hope I was not a waste of your time here and enjoy your day~  
Also for those who didn't know,Hoenn and Sinnoh are regions in Pokemon and I shall be using those locations for this story considering it is now a crossover of League of legends and Pokemon. I'll try to fit in the Pokemon part and more trainers in later since I don't really know how to do it all now. Shout Out to TheEmotioner Diamond on facebook for helping me with this even though you didn't exactly know I was using this,only you know what will happen afterward so don't spoil it to anyone reading!_


	4. Chapter 4:A wonderful twist

_So I'm gonna attempt to do the 4th chapter of my fan fiction. I have no idea when I will finish watching south park,so that fan fiction might have to wait. Also I'm changing this fan fiction to a Pokemon fan fiction now instead. Sorry for changing so many things~  
__Hopefully I do not disappoint in this since I understand that my previous chapter seemed badly written._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon,only the OCs_**

* * *

**Wally's POV  
**

Why did he just grab me. Well he did say why but it was uncalled for. But why is this feeling so weird,my face feels extremely warm,is this how Hazel feels? I don't understand what is bad about this except the feverish feeling I get but why would I be feeling this. Hazel was my one and only but now that Dia is here I don't even know anymore."So are we there yet?" This really is taking a long time and even though I enjoy him with me,well we need an ending somewhere."Um...um...I think we take a right here then we should be here." I did as I was told and found myself at a little shack which was made entirely out of he did move here so owning property for himself should be good enough.

I walked into the room,not expecting anything much or anything less considering circumstances and it seemed I guessed was a small living room with a sofa and tv. There are two rooms,one being the kitchen without the door and one more with a closed door which I assumed was for toilet purposes. "So where do you sleep?" An obvious answer but not so much obvious reasoning followed. "On the couch! It is actually really comfortable and you can lie down there for ages with the fan switched so!" He proceeded to lie down on the sofa and wrap himself in a blanket that was dug deep in between the pillows of the sofa. He stayed there for a while and soon started snoring away,what a heavy sleeper. "Hey wake up,it's no where close to 5pm or whatever time you sleep at." He yawned and stretched like he just woke up from a deep sleep,stared into space before noticing me. "Morning Wally,what'cha doing here so early?" Wow he is really laid back to an extent even I am surprised.

"Well first off,it isn't morning. Secondly,how on earth are you so ,I'm bored so let's do something fun!" Fun? What's with me today.I'm acting really weird but I am weird so it should be fine. "Hm...well I don't exactly know what to do for fun..." His voice is so alluring,I don't even know why it is but I don't want to stop listening to him speak."Oh well,let's just have some chocolate!"He said casually to me with a wide grin on his adorable face...

ADORABLE?! When did I think such things about him...well I did just meet him so there isn't really much past I can compare still,he heavily attracts me with every single action he does and I just can't help but feel enchanted by this spell that he is unconsciously casting upon say love is an illusion,then Dia must be pure magic. "Chocolate? I love them a ton,do you really have some?"

**Dia's POV**

I nodded my head and took quick light steps to my mini refrigerator in the the kitchen,I smiled as the cool air brushed through my face as my hands opened the freezer and reached into the small cold abyss and pulled out a small rectangular-shaped box which holds the chocolate I made for her,but was rejected sadly due to relationship issues. Letting out a sigh,I regained my smile and walked to Wally and presented to him the squealed in delight and opened up the box,revealing all the chocolate I made just for her to reject. He took one chocolate and slowly placed the square shaped sweetness into his mouth and I could only blush as his face turned into an expression of pure delight and surprise.

I continued staring into his baby blue orbs as he delightfully swirls his tongue around the chocolate,which caused me to imagine and blush. Wally stared at me and suddenly grins at me. He walked up to me and kissed me on the face burned up and he pulled back,giggling to himself. Then he looked at me and said three words that I wanted to hear from her. "I love you" I started tearing up and went to pull him into a deep kiss,forcing our tongues to explore each other's open a few minutes of staying in that position,I pulled away and took in a deep breath as I stared as his content face and his perfect smile,just for me.I looked into his orbs for a split second to admire them and looked am I doing,we only just met,but then he tilts my head to the side to face his and I just melted into his arms.

It was an unexplained feeling I had,I just felt like squealing and jumping this the unexplained phenomenon known as fangirling? Before I could continue my thoughts he brought his lips to mine and I felt my face burning up. It's okay,I found my prince,I guess love at first sight exists after all. If only we could stay like this forever,just in each other's embrace,admiring each other's features. This is the life.

**Narrator's POV**

That evening the two youths enjoyed their time together in bed,doing things that will not be in detail because this story is PG13 (sorry for breaking the 4th wall xD) And they had fun. Soon night came upon them and Wally decided it was time to head home,sadly breaking the heart of Dia but it had to be done. They walked out hand in hand and took their seats on Wally's they rode through the roads,Dia snuggled into Wally's back,enjoying his scent while he could,causing Wally to shiver slightly and turn around to smile at Dia's innocent face. But little did they know,they were about to meet a terrible fate.

A distant honking could be heard in the background as bright lights shone onto both of turned around to steer away but it was too late. **CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

A loud crash echoed,a bike flew though the air,both their bodies laid on the floor,blood slowly pooling around was crimson red just coming out of their driver that crashed into them quickly drove away,afraid of consequences that he might suffer. Slowly one of them stood up and looked at the other,laying lifelessly on the floor. He dialed for 911 and left the scene in a hurry,leaving his new found friend or lover behind as he ran away before witnesses appeared and questions would be asked. Soon the ambulance and passers-by started crowding around the body that seemed lifeless and was being lifted into the vehicle. Little did they know he woke up in a sudden jerk which shocked the staff of the ambulance. "Where am I" Nobody dared to answer him,they didn't know what he could do. He got up and left through the back of the van,leaving everyone speechless.

"I have to rest now" He whispered softly to himself. He slowly walked the path laid out for him to his home,got in and laid on his bed,falling into slumber. Without even feeling the presence of someone on the opposite side of the window,staring at him,observing him just laying there almost like his previous state of lifelessness except still being subconscious. Shifting and turning yet not looking out,the night went on peacefully undisturbed until sunrise where the shadow vanished into the darkness.

* * *

_Finally finished with this,I am so sorry for everybody waiting to read this but I just have been distracted by a lot of stuff that I shouldn't be distracted with and also I had no idea how to continue somewhere in the middle so the plot is now messed up from the suggestions of some friends. *ahem* black *ahem*  
So yeah hope you enjoy the latest installment,I will try my best to update chapter 5 soon,which will probably take a while so...yeah :3_

_Reviews would be extremely lovely as they really help me a tons so please do leave one ^-^_


End file.
